It Started With a Kiss
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Set in the early 1900's, Dimitri and his mother work for the Mazur household. Rose is high class, and Dimitri is just a simply worker. Throughout the years he's watched her grow, and she's grown with him at her side. At the young age of fifteen, a kiss occurs, sending the two into a world of struggle and secret love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_1907, Fifty Thirty A.M._

_My mother was a maid at the Mazur household. I was born two years before, and when I became older began to work as well. Your father was a kind man and treated me well. He wouldn't make me work, I decided too do so. I was seven when your mother became pregnant. __You were born in 1892. You were born a month too soon, and yet you were strong. It was rare when you cried, you slept through the night. When you were a year, I took you in my arms. That night you cried, no nurse was there to help. I snuck into the room and looked into your crib. You were so small. I stuck my hands into the crib and lifted you up, pressing you to my chest. You looked into my eyes and you're crying stopped shortly after. When I heard steps at the stairs, I put you back inside and ran out. I've watched you grow, year by year. When you were five, I stood by the door, watching you and your father talking to a dress maker for a event to come. You wanted to move, wanted to run and play, you never liked standing still. When the dress made just for you came in, I got it at the door and walked up to your bedroom I knocked, and went inside. You were sitting on your bed, books thrown around the room. You looked up at me, yours eyes large and dark. The curls in your hair bobbing around. I set the dress down onto the bed, and picked up the books. Sitting down on the bed, you told me what was wrong. Why you threw the books, you were angry that you couldn't read and understand what was printed upon the pages. I opened a book and read every page to you. I read every book to you and than you fell asleep in my arms. I twirled your locks and when the door opened to the front of the house, hours later, I left the room and went to my own upstairs, almost at the attic. I spent that night awake, mind surrounding you and the scent of your hair. At the age of nine your body began to form, your breasts began to grow, and curves appeared. By the time you were ten you were multiple inches taller, gained some weight, making yourself look more adult and mature. At eleven your hair fell down to your waist, you came up to my stomach. Now it's 1907 and you're fifteen years old. You come barely to my shoulders, your hair runs the longest it ever has. You're body is beautiful, you wear the finest of clothes. You've grown into a strong woman, full of spirit and soul. I still read to you on Friday nights like we did ten years ago. You still fall asleep in my arms, and I have to run the moment your father arrives home, for fear of what could happen if he saw me in bed with you. One night you were in bed, you woke up feeling sick. You went to my bedroom to tell me, ask for my help with it. And when I wasn't there, you found me in the kitchen. When you told me what was wrong, I made you lemon tea. the two of us drank together and talked until the morning. When I walked you back to your bedroom, we stared into each others eyes like we did years ago, you were even in my arms. And that's when it happened. You got onto the tips of your toes and kissed me. And I kissed you back. That was yesterday. And the new day has just arrived. _


	2. Chapter 2

After putting on the last of my clothing I begin to walk downstairs, as I do so my mind wonders around all that happened the night before. That kiss. Her lips against mine. So smooth, they molded perfectly to mine. When I arrive at the bottom of the stairs I pause and take in a deep breath. When I see Rosemarie, what shall I do? How should I react? I can't react towards it. Not at all, if her father were to find out that Rosemarie and I kissed... I don't even want too think of what could happen. Inhaling deeply, I walk too the kitchen. My mother is already inside. A smile moves over my lips as I see that she's already cooked breakfast for Rosemarie and her father, and for me.

"Thank you Mama." I say, kissing her cheek gently before beginning to eat. She kisses mine and we speak quickly before she leaves the room to do further work around the home. Mr. Mazur has never minded when things become finished around the household, as long as things do get done. My mother just tends to do things quicker, finish them sooner so that she may spend more time with me and spend time on herself. It's been that way since I was a child, she would work throughout the day and spend all night with me, and since I've begun to work she tends to spend more time by herself, for herself. While I finish my breakfast, Rosemarie makes her way into the kitchen. I peer up, Rosemarie is dressed in a specially made dress, the top is a light pink shade, the arms sleeves tight, and the ruffles on the shirt hiding the size of her breasts. The skirt of the dress falls just beneath her knees, black tights on her legs, and black boots to match. Her hair has been put into springy curls, pulled onto the back of her head, put into a high pony-tail. A light layer of make up has been applied and she has on bright red lipstick.

"Hello Dimitri," she begins, smile wide. I watch her, taking in her beauty. Her shining brown eyes, shadows from her lashes shading the tops of her cheeks. A light pink covers her cheeks as her perfectly shaped lips form, new words about to be spoken.

"Hello Miss..." I trail off, taking my dishes away from the island, placing them onto the counter near where they shall be washed.

"Miss? I don't remember a single time you've called me that." She says, smile still upon her face, but slightly smaller. The smile disappears as she notices that a smile will not appear on my own face. "Dimitri... what's wrong?"

Unsure how to reply, I do not. Minutes of silence pass between us before the door to the kitchen opens once more, her father entering the room. He's dressed in his finest suit, I assume he has a important meeting or greeting of some sort today with others at the company in which he works.

"Dimitri, good morning!" He says, approaching his daughter. He places his hand upon her back and kisses her forehead gently. "Hello darling,"

"Hi Daddy,"

"Dimitri, can you please tell your mother that I shall not be home at the usual time tonight?" I nod. "Thank you, Rosemarie, I need to speak too Dimitri of something privately."

Fear strikes me, fear that he knows what happened the night before. How could he have known, I thought he was in bed at the time in which it happened. He'll fire me, fire my mother. What will we do?

Rosemarie nods, kissing her fathers cheek once before leaving the room. Once the door closes, Mr. Mazur turns to me. He gives me a small smile and places his hands upon the island. My body is rigid and erect, unsure of the words of which will come from him in the next few minutes.

"Dimitri," this is it... I'm going to loose everything that's ever been familiar too me. My job, my home, the life I've always lived in. "A work colleague of mine will be leaving town tonight, and his son is in need of a place to stay in the time that he is gone. I've offered one of the guest bedrooms too him. Now, who will be staying is a boy. Only a few years older than Rosemarie, but is also younger than you. I remember what I was like at his age, and I know him. I don't trust him around Rosemarie alone. Since I will be spending most nights out at work for the next few days, I will not be able to watch him. Will you watch him for me? Please."

I keep in a sigh of relief, not wishing too show that anything could have occurred before. Nodding, I simply answer, yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosemarie has not come out of her room all day, I ponder what she has been doing while I do work of my own. At some point, my curiosity takes hold of me and I begin to make my way too her bedroom. When I arrive at the room, raising my hand too knock, a ring goes throughout the home. Lowering my hand, I turn and make my way back down to the bottom floor of the home and too the front door. Taking the knob I pull the door open and see the man Mr. Mazur was speaking of, and my instincts take ahold of me simply by looking at him. The man stands before me, dressed in fine clothing for a man of his age, his dark brown hair has been styled perfectly, his lips turned into a slight smirk. His eyes shine in mischief. By looking at him for just a few moments, I can tell he is a play boy. And already I can tell where his intentions for this stay are placed.

"Hello," I start, voice cold.

"Hello," he nods once, "My name is Adrian Ivashkov. I'm expected here."

"I'm well aware," I take a step back, allowing him entrance. He steps into the home, leaving his bags outside of the door. I take in a deep breath and take his things into the home. He begins to search throughout the house and I follow him as he does so.

"So, are you aware where the room I shall be staying in is?"

"Yes, I'll take you there, would you like for me to bring your things now or later on tonight?"

"Whatever would be best for you. What is your name by the way?"

"Dimitri," I simply answer, leading him to one of the many guest bedrooms. Mr. Mazur has him set in a room far away from Rosemarie's, and I understand why. While taking him throughout the hallway, we just happen to go by Rosemarie's. After walking past, the door to the room opens and she steps out. Adrian comes to a abrupt stop, turning back at her. I do the same a moment later. She watches the two of us, mainly Adrian.

"Hello," she begins, voice slightly innocent, yet hard in tone. A smirk moves over Adrian's lips, he steps forward and takes her hand, pressing a kiss to the top.

"Hello Miss. My name is Adrian Ivashkov, I'm the son of one of your fathers colleagues and shall be staying here for a short time while my father is away. It's a honor to share a household with you during this short time."

She watches him, and I can see her mind working. Rosemarie is a smart girl, she knows exactly what Adrian wishes from her, just by looking into his sharp green eyes. I barely catch it, Rosemarie's eyes moving to watch my expression. Rosemarie also knows me. She knows that I don't like Adrian, because she knows that I know just as much as she that Adrian wishes to bed her. And she knows I don't like that.

"Hello Adrian... would you like me to show you around the house?" My brows raise, eyes widening for a moment, and when Rosemarie peers at me once more I put a blank expression on.

"Well, I would love that." Adrian says, grin appearing on his charming face. Rosemarie takes his arm and the two turn, making their way down the hallway once more, towards the stairway that I just came up. I watch the two of them, hear them converse. The words they speak become less and less audible. And then I follow them. I begin to do my daily work, keeping my eyes on Adrian and Rose as well as I can.

Adrian speaks words to Rosemarie of flattery and love. His tone is filled with lust and charm. When Rosemarie isn't looking, he admires her body. I will admit, I do as well at times, but it is also different. When I look at her, I see a beautiful maturing woman. One I respect and wish to share a bed with, not just a simple night filled with sex, but a night in which we become one. But Adrian, he looks at her as a simple object in which he will use for his own pleasure. I will never let him do that for her, I would never let any man do that too her.

When the night comes to an end, and Adrian and Rosemarie have finished dinner, I watch them from afar as they go to their separate bedrooms. Rosemarie says goodnight to Adrian and while she begins to turn to get into her room, he catches her arm and pulls her too him. His lips touch her forehead and he steps backwards.

"I shall see you tomorrow Rosemarie, sleep well little one."

Adrian steps away and she watches him as he goes to his bedroom. When he disappears she turns to go into her bedroom, and her eyes see me. She turns her head and watches me. Licking her lips, she continues to stare. I look into her eyes, and see her mind working. But this time, I can't tell what towards.


	4. Chapter 4

During the night I decided to check up on Rosemarie, I leave my own bedroom and walk down the stairs too her bedroom. When I arrive at her door, ready to gently knock, the door to Adrian's room opens and he steps out. I look towards him, glare appearing on my face. When he looks up and sees me, he just stands there for a moment and than smiles.

"Dimitri, I was just going down for a little midnight snack."

"Mm, of course you were."

"I was, and what about you?" He asks. "What are you doing going into Rosemarie's room?"

"Checking up on her." I answer, "I do it every once in a while. Keep that in mind."

He nods, "I will."

Taking in a breath he walks past me and goes down the stairs and towards the kitchen. When he is far away enough, I gently knock upon the door. No reply. I silently turn the knob and step into the bedroom. Rosemarie is sitting upon the bed, a book in front of her. Her hair falls over her shoulders in long waves and she has one hand placed upon the pages of the book. She peers up before going back to the novel before her. She doesn't speak too me, and I approach the bed, sitting on the edge gently.

"Having troubles sleeping?" She doesn't reply, looking up and eyeing me. When she doesn't reply I take the novel from the bed and Rosemarie releases a breathe of air. "Well, this isn't one of our usual novels."

"No, it's not."

"Where did you get this Rosemarie?" I ask, flipping through the pages.

"A friend from school," she honestly answers. Moving back to the page she was on, I stand from the bed and walk to Rosemarie's side, I lay down besides her and rest against the headboard. Rosemarie looks behind at me and then out of instinct moves besides me and gently leans against me. It's almost as if earlier never happened. My being blunt too her, acting as if nothing truly happened. Perhaps that was the wrong choice of action, but nothing else came too mind as too what to do. Taking in a deep breath, I begin to read.

_"Ever so gently James places his hand upon Claire's breast, slipping underneath the garment. His hand cups her smooth flesh, a finger moving over her nipple, causing it to harden. A gentle sigh leaves Claire as he palms the flesh, sending her nerves a flame. Claire feels wetness pool between her thigh as James lips move upon her neck. Tongue flicking out and tasting her skin. Her hands touch his chest, her hips thrusting outwards against James, she feels his hard cock against her, wanting too take her." _

I peer out of the corner out of my eye and Rosemarie, her lips are parted, and my eyes move down to her chest. The white cotton shirt is pressed tightly against her chest, and I can see her nipples clearly through it. I take in a deep breath and than begin to read once more.

_"A hand drops down, gripping the skirts of Claire's dress and James pulls down her undergarments. She steps out of them and James moves his other hand away from her breast, gripping her thighs and lifting her, placing her upon the wooden desk. Claire's blonde locks fall over her shoulders, lips parted, little pants of air leaving her. James kneels down before her body, spreading her legs and taking in the view of her wet sex. Claire raises her head, curious as too what he will do, and a gently scream leaves her as James leans in, taking her clit into his mouth, sucking gingerly. He tugs at the hot flesh and gently massages her thighs, moving them down farther and a slips a single finger into her hot passage. He doesn't take it slowly, thrusting his digit quickly inside of her body. Claire shakes, feeling the heat in her belly, James nibbles on her clit, adding another and than another finger inside of her. Hands gripping the sides of the desk, legs tightening around James head, she feels the waves of pleasure moving throughout her body, her orgasm ripping throughout her. Using a single hand James pulls down his trousers and stepping closer too her. Before Claire's previous orgasm fades James thrusts his rock hard cock into her..." _

I step, feeling myself becoming hard, I look towards Rosemarie and see her beginning to pant, cheeks flushed from arousal. I close the book and place it over my crotch.

"Dimitri..."

"I have to go Rose,"

"Dimitri," she begins once more. I look down at her.

"Yes?"

Quickly she leans in, pressing her lips against mine, releasing a sigh I lean into her, dropping the book to the floor and pulling her body close to mine. The two of us lay upon the bed and I begin to grind my erection into Rosemarie's body. With every thrust of my hips, Rosemarie matches them with her own. My hand moves down to her buttock and grips it tightly.

"Oh Dimitri..." she sighs out, thrusting once more against my cock. Foot steps sound outside of the door and I quickly break away from Rosemarie, jumping from the bed and leaving her on the bed. She stares up at me, cheeks flushed, lips swollen from mine moving against hers. When the door to Adrian's room closes I look back at the door and than at Rosemarie.

"I can't do this Rose, God knows I want you, but I can't have you... from this moment on, I can't be this close with you. I can't risk what could happen if..." I can't finish my words, seeing the fight for her too not show the pain. I've known her too long to not know every emotion that occurs on her face. Taking in a deep breath I quickly move to the door, opening it and turning around. "I'm sorry..."


	5. Chapter 5

After I rushed from the bedroom I went up too my bedroom and laid upon the bed, wondering what is going through Rosemarie's mind. At some point I can no longer take it and close my eyes, trying to let my mind slip into sleep. When I awaken in the morning, I think back to the actions of the night before. Feeling Rosemarie's body against mine, pressing my cock against her body, wanting nothing more than to make lover to her. I need to shove those feeling from my mind, for if they don't vanish, who know what action I will take. After readying myself for the day, I make my way downstairs and while walking past a window, I stop. Looking out, I see Rosemarie sitting with Adrian. His hand I placed upon her knee, ever so gently squeezing. He says something and a small smile appears on her face.

"Dimka," I look to the right as my mother approaches me.

"Yes mama?"

"Could you please go upstairs and change the light bulb in Mr. Mazur's room? It went out while I was dusting."

"Of course," she smiles and walk too me, kissing my cheek gently before I head upstairs. After retrieving a bulb from the closet, I make my way into Mr. Mazur's room. When I walk into the room, I see portraits and pictures upon the wall.

One is one Mr. Mazur and his wife, Janine, before she passed away shortly after Rosemarie was born. I remember Janine, only by the few years I spent with her. Her red hair that fell down to her shoulders. She would always wear very formal clothing outside of the home, but the moment she was inside, she removed the high class clothing and changed into a simple night dress. She loved Rosemarie with all of her heart, and she was a very kind woman too me. Mr. Mazur was crushed when his wife passed, he was so depressed after it happened. We still don't know what happened to her. I remember he refused to leave his room for a month, his friends had to come to the home. And when they did, they went into Rosemarie's nursery, lifted her from the crib. I remember watching them talk to him, telling him that his little girl needed him. That Janine would want him to be strong for her. Maybe that's why he's so protective over her.

After fixing the light blub, I begin to go back downstairs, if I see that Adrian is with Rosemarie still, I will remove him from her. I try telling myself that it is for Mr. Mazur, but inside I know it's for myself. As I open the door that goes outside into the garden, I pause. What I see makes me want to wretch.

Adrian has his right hand cupped around Rosemarie's chin, gripping it gently. The other hand is placed upon her lower back and he's pulled her close. Adrian has his lips pressed against Rosemarie's, attempting to lock lips with her. What causes rage to enter my body, is when I see Adrian's eyes move to the side, noticing me. The look in his eyes... makes my blood boil. I can see his lips move, smirk appearing. My hands turn to fists and I attempt to move too the two of them, but than am called back inside by my mother. I glare at the two of them and than go inside the house.

"Yes mama?"

Watching my mother, I'm told multiple tasks too do, I tell my mother I would do them for her, and than I go off too do my job. During that time I think about Rosemarie and Adrian, I can't stand the thought of his lips on hers. After finishing my work, I leave the room I was in and go down to the dining room, where Adrian is courting Rose. I glare at him as I go to the kitchen and sit down, preparing myself some dinner and than moving back upstairs to my own bedroom. When I've finished, I begin to read a novel, and than notice that it's Friday.

Not long afterwards, the door to my room is thrown open and Rosemarie makes her way inside, taking my hand and pulling me from the bed.

"You don't want me, fine. But you're still reading too me." A small smile appears on my face as we make our way down the stairs. We go to Rosemarie's room and sit upon the bed. Rosemarie hands me a book and curls up besides me, head upon my chest as I hold her close and begin to read. By the time Rosemarie has fallen asleep, I'm halfway through the novel. I kiss Rosemarie's forehead and leave the bedroom.

Rosemarie and I have a past together that will never break, and if I cannot be with her. I need to be with her as the friend that we I have always been. For both me and for her... in my gut, I feel it is mostly for me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Mazur," I begin, approaching my boss, the father of the daughter whose bed I've slept in, whose body I've touched and caressed. Images of the night before flash into my mind, reading to her as her warm body was against mine. After she slept I held her in my arms, running my hand through her locks and kissing her forehead. Nothing more can happen, as badly as my blood burns for her.

He stops walking, turning to me with a smile on his face. Which than fades as he sees the expression on my face. The two of us step up to each other, his expression now hard, body erect.

"What's wrong?" He instantly asks me, hands at his sides, fear in his eyes.

How will she react to me doing this? Adrian may have played her, and yet perhaps he did not. Maybe she truly wished to feel his lips against hers within that moment in the garden. I consider not telling him, not telling him about what Adrian has been doing with Rosemarie, stopping it all now before it goes any further. And than I remember the look in his eyes during that moment. The rage that engulfed me.

"The other day while doing my work throughout the house, I looked out into the garden, and saw Adrian kissing your daughter."

The rest happened in a flash, he rushed past me and upstairs to Adrian's room, I stood there, body frozen, wondering what would occur next. Shouting than happened, Mr. Mazur's voice echoing throughout the large house that was built for a family that should have been larger, but that was taken away the moment Janine became ill. My body snapped out of its frozen state the moment I heard a scream coming from not Adrian nor Mr. Mazur, but Rosemarie herself. I sped up the stairs but than was stopped by my mother rushing before me. She kept me from getting past her and to Rosemarie, taking me down the stairs and into the garden. She told me to calm down as I stared upon the home. It wasn't until a short time later in which my mother went back into the home, checking to see if the fighting was still happening. Mr. Mazur left the home with Adrian behind him. The moment my mother said I could come into the home, I rushed past her and up to Rosemarie's room. The door was ajar and Rosemarie sat in the corner of the spacious room. She was dressed in her night gown, simple pearl colored fabric that flows off of her body. Her hair was covering her shoulders as her legs were held close to her chest, her head placed upon them.

"Rose..." She jumped, peering up at me, eyes wide, tears upon her cheeks. "What have I done..."

Running to her side, I scooped her into my arms and took her to the bed. Caressing her skin as she cried, moving my hands through her hair, feeling her sobs against my chest broke my heart. Adrian may be out of the home, no longer must I worry of him, but I've broken my love while doing so. I kiss her forehead, kiss her cheeks. When her cries begin to stop, I lean her back, looking into her eyes.

Than it happened.

Staring into the dark depths of her eyes, I fell. I fell into the beauty that is her, the shimmer from the tears overwhelmed me, sending waves of emotion over me. My lips parted, connecting with hers. Rosemarie melted into my arms, wrapping her right arm around my neck, pulling my closer to her, deepening our kiss. Quickly I laid her down upon the bed, pushing up her gown and moving my hand to her sex. Her hands tangled in my hair, and the other rested on my back, pulling my body closer. The cries of her first orgasm nearly took me with her. I wanted to plunge into her tight depths. But not yet. Not until I bring her to the ultimate pleasure again. I slid down her body, spreading her legs and took her in my mouth. It wasn't until I heard her gasp of pleasure I took her as mine. And mine alone. I've never had someone such as her, so tight and pure, innocent in every way, and yet no way at all. As if a school boy I came quickly, the pleasure was like none I've ever felt before. And my thrusts didn't end there, I continued until her body shook uncontrollably and had to be held down my my frame.

The perfect night. I wish it never had to end. But that isn't life.


	7. Chapter 7

It hit me cold and hard. Like a slap. The moment she told me, I felt the wind become knocked out of me. My actions from the previous few weeks hit me in a flash. All of the moments share in bed with Rosemarie. Every caress of her skin against mine, the intense pleasure we've shared in one another arms. We've shared secret kisses during the day, hiding from her father. Neither of us hide from our true emotions anymore. We don't hide our love, don't hide anything from one another. I spent all of my nights in her room, leaving right before her father awoke in the morning.

Now as I sit down before Rosemarie, I wonder what all we could have done differently. What choices we could have made. Now everything I once feared could happen. But worse.

My mother could lose her job. As could I. We could be thrown out of the house, having to find somewhere else to live and find new places of work. Which will be hard at this time. But worse of all, I could never see Rosemarie again. She could be sent out to the country side, and I could never even see-

My thoughts are cut off by my best friend, Ivan placing his hand upon my shoulder. He instantly knows what's wrong the moment he sees my face, sitting down besides me at the bar. He orders two drinks and I place my head into my hands. "What troubles you?"

In this moment all of our usual conversation, usual actions are thrown out the window. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I think of how to tell him what happened. Putting them down I turn towards Ivan. His blue eyes stare into mine as we share a moment of silence.

"Rosemarie," he begins. "You know my feelings for you."

"Yes, I've never forgotten you telling me of them."

"A few weeks ago Rosemarie and I took action in our feelings for one another. We've spent days in bed together. Shared nights of romance and pleasure..." I trail off as the man serving us brings our drinks. I take it instantly and begin to drink and drink. "I love her Ivan, yet I've messed up."

"What's happened Dimitri?"

"She just spoke to me this morning of what's happened." Running my hands through my hair, I take in a deep breath, feeling sick to my stomach. Turning my head to him slightly, he looks into my eyes. In that moment I know that he understands what's happened.

"Oh Dimitri... please tell me she isn't."

"I can't do that..." He leans in, placing his hand upon my shoulder.

"She's pregnant... what will you do?"

"I don't know, we haven't had a chance to discuss what's happened. It's every mans dream to impregnate the woman he loves. And I've done just that, but all I can do it feel fear for what will happen with her father. He'll murder me, send her away and once the baby is born have our child be taken care of by someone else. He would never allow a bastard child."

"But... isn't that what Rosemarie was." Peering at him, raising a brow I think.

"Yes... Mr. Mazur and his wife weren't married when they first became pregnant with Rosemarie. They had an affair and after telling Janine's family, they married."

"Janine was from a lower class family. How is this situation any different than theirs?"

"I'm not rich, and Rosemarie is his daughter. He'll never allow us."

"You never know that."

"Yes, I do. Mr. Mazur does like me, but he would never allow Rosemarie too marry someone who works for him. Hell, when he finds out I have gotten her pregnant, who knows what he will do, all I know is that it won't be good."

"If you need anything I'm here to help you, you know that."

I nod, thanking him. The two of us finish a few more drinks before leaving the building. We take a cab back to the home and after saying our goodbyes, I go to my bedroom and while making my way there, am stopped by Rosemarie. She places her hands upon my chest, staring up at me.

"Dimitri I'm so nervous." I take her hands, kissing both before pulling her close to me.

"I am too love," I begin, "We'll figure things out... we'll figure it all out."


End file.
